Exile
by TheChamelion
Summary: Thrust into the future, Raven discovers hell on Earth. Alone, frightend, she goes to Titans Tower, where she finds Zero, ten years older, and learns the cause of this world's destruction. Raven, herself.


Author's Notes: I realized what was troubling me the most with writing this story. It wasn't really writers block. I was so worried about what people will think, I'd forgotten I was doing this for FUN! While I will gladly accept comments, critisms and so on... in the end, I loved sitting down and writing what came out. But yeah, PLEASE review

Chapter one is comedy and fluff... so be warned.

Chapter two will be action.

Chapter three and on, well, as a note to Significant Pie himself: I hope to knock all of you to the back of your chairs.

Have fun, I hope!

O0o

Beast Boy cackled softly to himself as he tip toed backwards towards Cyborg's room. In his arms, he had a red mop bucket, a rope and a couple pieces of plastic. Scanning left and right for anyone near bye, he pushed the code pad mechanism and stepped quickly inside. Shutting the door, Beast Boy set to work, saying to himself, "This time, heheh, this time it's going to work!'

Meanwhile, down in the control center, Robin and Cyborg were involved in an intense battle with Mega Monkeys 5. In the kitchen, Starfire busied herself with baking another Tamaranian dessert. The boys pleaded silently as they kept their focus on the game she would not ask either of them to do a taste test. No such luck!

"Almost done!" Starfire exclaimed happily, "Would either of you boys like to try my home made Florglak?"

The boys looked to each other, fear etched in their faces and Robin whispered to Cyborg, "We need a distraction!"

Cyborg thought wildly, then smiled as he turned around and looked back at Starfire over he couch, "We'd love to, Star. But could you do me a favor first?"

Pleased that her friends seemed so excited by her new treat, she nodded, "Of course, Friend Cyborg, what do you wish of me?"

"I have two schematic pads in my room I want to go over while we have dinner. If you'd fetch them while we finish this round, then we will try your, umm… flower glack!"

"Excellent, I shall fetch your schematics at once!" Starfire gleefully replied and flew from the room.

"Man." Mumbled Robin, "That's only going to delay the inevitable!"

"Check it out!" Cyborg said as he jumped over the couch, "All I have to do is turn up the heat in the oven, burn her little snacks, and we won't have to eat them!"

"That's cruel, Cyborg. She went through all that trouble!"

"Do you remember the last snack she had us try? You were in the bathroom for 2 days!"

Robin's eyes creased, as the terrible event displays itself in his head. With a nod, Robin dramatically toned, "Do it."

O0o

Nose deep in her book, Raven didn't hear the soft whoosh of her door opening at first. It took a few milliseconds for it to register and for her to lift her lavender eyes over the ridge of her novel. When she did, no one was at the door. Lifting one eyebrow, Raven lowered her book and raised her defenses slightly.

"Over here…" The whispered voice came from her left.

Turning slowly, Raven peered to her side, looking for the source of the voice. As she did, from her right, the voice whispered again.

"Over here…."

With a soft sigh, mixed with a touch of frustration and humor, Raven refused to be baited. Instead, as she felt the presence close in on her, she phased down through her bed, just as the weight of Zero crashed into the bed.

"HEY!"

Coming back up through the floor, arms crossed and hood securely over her head, Raven displayed a scowl on her face, as she eyed Zero on the bed, "You get one chance to tell me when you absorbed my power!"

With a smirk, Zero righted himself and straightened his shirt, "Relax, Rae, I used it up, that was it."

"NOT an explanation."

Sheepishly, Zero blew out a breath, "Last week, when you fell into me while we were fighting Mad Mod. I did it incase I needed to protect you."

Unfolding her arms, her eyes softening, Raven stepped to the bed, resting one knee on the mattress as she leaned in and mussed Zero's hair up, "I see. I guess I should say thank you then."

His grin back in place, Zero leaned forward, anticipating, "I'd like that very much…"

A wicked smile creased Raven's lips, as she expanded her energy and Zero found himself levitating in the air, "Instead, I'll just forgive you for your attempt at jumping me!"

Zero foundered in the air as Raven guided him out her door, plopping him down on the floor in the hall, and slammed the door shut on him. With a soft smile, Raven went back to the bed to resume her reading.

Outside the door, Zero sat there, befuddled for the moment, before laughter over took him. Pushing himself to his feet, Zero softly rapped on Raven's door, "Rae?"

It took a few moments, which weighed down on Zero, thinking maybe he'd gone too far. Just as he was about to turn away and give up, the door slid open and Raven grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him into the room. Once the door shut, she embraced him, her head in his chest. Zero was definitely caught off guard now.

"Raven?"

Backing up, Raven lifted her eyes up to see Zero's concern, and she offered him a small smile, "That's my thank you."

Nodding with a knowing smile, Zero opened his arms and Raven stepped back, "You're very welcome. And I'm sorry about before, I was just trying to have a little fun. 'sides, it's difficult to handle your power."

Going back to her bed, with Zero following, she sat down on the edge. Zero remained standing.

"That may be because my power is driven by emotions, Nick, and since you display yours so easily, controlling my power becomes more difficult."

Hand on his chin, Zero contemplated her words, "So, in order to effectively use your power, I kind of have to 'shut down' emotionally?"

"To a degree, you need to concentrate, find your center. You do it quite nicely when you play piano. I meditate."

Zero joined her on the bed, inches only between them, and sighed, "I want to be a better member of the team, Rae. I'm tired of hiding behind everyone else."

Raven turned to look Zero right in the eye, "You are a very valuable member of the Teen Titans, Nick. You're ability to negate our enemies power gives us a great advantage. Many times we've been able to win without much violence, thanks to you."

Not entirely convinced, Zero sighed, "I still much rather be on the front lines, a real hero!"

Shaking her head, Raven softly admonished him, "Being a hero doesn't mean you're out there, fighting hand to hand, putting yourself at risk. You contribute 100 of what you're able to do, and that's all we've ever asked of you."

She paused, and took his hand into hers.

"It's all I've ever asked of you."

When you're so sure of something, positive or negative, being convinced otherwise doesn't come easy, and Zero couldn't help but still feel a little insignificant. Yet Raven was adamant in her feelings on this, and Zero couldn't deny that she was correct.

"Not entirely convinced, Rae, but for the moment, I'll accept it as is."

Raven agreed, and folded her hands back into her lap. An awkward silence fell between them, as they realized where they were. Zero moved and Raven involuntarily flinched inside, but he'd just stood up. Cursing mentally, Raven bit her lip.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. Umm, your thoughts were practically screaming, Rae. They kind of leaked out. You're still uncomfortable with me, like this."

Another curse in her head, of course he'd know, being telepathic. When was she going to learn to shield better around him?

"That's not entirely the reason, Nick. I care about you. I'm just not ready for that kind of leap. Even if you can negate my power and let me feel emotion, it's not something I can just do."

There was a touch of pain in his eyes, but it disappeared before he looked at Raven, "I know. But I told you, emotions are not that evil. Someday, I hope you'll let me help you express them as freely as any of us can."

She stood, "In my case, Nick, evil is bred from emotion. I wish I could tell you more, but that is just a part of me I can not share. Not right now."

The two went to her door, and he stepped through to the hallway. Turning, he smiled reassuringly, "You know how much I respect you, Raven. You took me in, saved me from a life of evil. I never even dreamed we'd come this far. I can wait. Forever, if I have too."

Augh, romantic words, not Raven's strong suit! But for him? "Thank you for being patient, Nick."

Reaching up, she placed one chaste kiss on Zero's cheek, before quickly shutting the door to hide her crimson features. Zero smirked, and said through the door, "You're projecting again!"

Raven's frustrated scream gave Zero reason to genuinely smile as he turned and walked away.

O0o

With a soft sound of air, Beast Boy stepped out of Cyborg's room very carefully, his eyes resting upon the bucket he'd set up just over the entrance. He bent down and carefully tested the taughtness of the thin rope he'd strung across the door. With a wicked smile, he tapped the keypad to close the door.

"Man, this time it's gonna be so sweet!"

"What are you doing?"

Beast Boy gasped, eyes wide as he turned to find Zero standing there, arms crossed with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Am I to assume this is another one of your silly pranks?"

Sighing in relief that it's not Cyborg, OR Raven, Beast Boy smiled!

"No, it's not silly at all! It's downright brilliant."

Something in the back of his head nagged at Beast Boy that this is very familiar. Zero tilt his head towards Cyborg's room.

"Okay. What's the brilliant plan?"

Rubbing his hands together, eager to share his scheme, Beast Boy explained "Back before your time, Zero, I set up this really awesome trap for Cyborg! It was called…"

Pausing for effect, Beast Boy spread his arms wide, "The Beast Boy Insta-lube 9000!"

Quirking an eyebrow, Zero looked unimpressed. Beast Boy doesn't seemed phased, as he continued, "It was perfect, I tell you! But I made one critical error!"

Leaning against the wall, Zero smiled slightly, "This'll be good."

Rubbing the back of his head, Beast Boy had the decency to look sheepish, "Yeah, I set it up here in the hallway and I ended up getting Starfire instead."

With a short laugh, Zero shook his head, "Oh man, BB. Your shoes I would not want to have been in!"

"I know!" Beast Boy nodded, "So I figured my mistake was setting it up in a place anyone could go! That's why I created the Beast Boy Insta-lube 9000….Version TWO!"

There was no need to prod Beast Boy to explain, so Zero just waited.

"It can't fail! This time I set a bucket of motor oil over the doorway. When Cyborg goes into his room, he'll trip the wire, which in turn tugs on the lever, pulling the rope that holds the bucket up. It'll tilt and WHOOSH, one oil change for good ol Cyborg!"

Sighing as he rolls his eyes, Zero chuckles, "I can't wait!"

"Come on! I want to get back to the control center! Best we're not around when it happens!"

Agreeing, Zero and Beast Boy begin to head that way when Starfire flies around the bend.

"Greetings Friends!" chirps the ever cheerful Starfire.

"Hey Star, " returns Zero, "Beast Boy and I were just heading to the control center. And I got to hear an interesting story about you!"

"DUDE!" Beast Boy hissed, "Don't remind her!"

"A story, about me?" Bright eyes shining, Starfire landed in front of the boys, "I would love to hear it. I shall accompany you to the control center!"

"Cool!" Zero smirks, and Beast Boy grumbles under his breath.

The three begin to head back when Starfire stops, "Oh, I almost forgot! I came here for a reason, please continue on your way. I will catch up!"

"That's cool!" Beast Boy grinned and thought, "Maybe I can talk Zero out of reminding Star!"

In took a few seconds for Beast Boy to realize just where Starfire was flying too. When he did…"UM, Star? Where are you going?"

Pausing in mid flight, hovering just shy of Cyborg's door, Starfire announced, "Cyborg asked me to retrieve a couple schematics from his room! I will only be a moment!"

Landing, Starfire tapped the keypad and Beast Boy's eyes grew as saucers. Zero gulped, and both boys called out loudly, "NO, STARFIRE!"

But Starfire had already opened the door and taken that ill fated step inside.

SPLOOSH!

And near immediately, Starfire's shrill voice screamed, "BEAST BOY! YOU CLORBAG VARBLERNOOK!"

Zero had to clasp his hands over his ears, and he turned to Beast Boy, but found him missing. Looking down, Zero saw a little green kitten with huge eyes, and a very prominent sweat drop sliding down it's forehead.

"Dude, that's SO not going to work!"

O0o

Some time had passed, and Robin and Cyborg had finished their game and were setting the table, when Beast Boy came running into the room, looking deftly afraid. Not far behind him, Zero followed, also looking fearful. Cyborg and Robin immediately switched to battle mode, with Robin demanding, "Are we under attack?"

Jumping over the kitchen counter, Zero yelped, "You could say that!"

The doors burst open a second time, and an oil stained Starfire flew into the room, her eyes glowing green, and she glared at Beast Boy who'd taken refuge behind Robin. Starfire growled, "BEAST BOY!"

Everything became apparent with Starfire's presence, and Cyborg and Robin turned their eyes on Beast Boy. "You didn't?"

Robin's cold question caused Beast Boy to shrink even more, "I didn't mean too, I swear!"

Peering over the counter, Zero couldn't help but smirk as he added to the fire, "He's telling the truth! That was meant for Cyborg!"

Red eye glowing hot, Cyborg leaned down towards Beast Boy, "Oh, really?"

Swallowing hard, Beast Boy looked from Starfire to Cyborg and back again. Robin, meanwhile, accessing the situation to be an internal affair, had eased down and backed away. He came to the counter and leaned against it, looking over his shoulder at Zero.

"Did you have a part in this?"

Shaking his head furiously, "No! I came upon Beast Boy exiting Cyborg's room and asked what was going on. I'm an innocent bystander, I swear!"

"Riiight" Robin drew out, amused. The tension in the air was thick, with Beast Boy shriveled up between two enraged Teen Titans, who were now discussing back and forth what they were going to do with the poor green Titan. Just then, Raven entered the room, her senses telling her something was up, and when she saw Starfire, she turned her eyes towards Robin and Zero, raising one eyebrow.

"Don't tell me?"

Robin nodded, "Beast Boy strikes again." And added, "This time with an accomplice!"

Raven followed Robin's hand as he pointed to Zero, who shook his head in denial! Raven pursed her lips, "Oh, Really? Seems you're on a roll today, Nick!"

Before Zero could protest, before Beast Boy's punishment could be decided, the alarm sounded, and Robin took control. "Titans! Trouble!"

To Be Continued


End file.
